Incendiary Grenade
The incendiary grenade is an explosive featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The Terrorist counterpart is the Molotov cocktail. Overview The incendiary grenade releases White Phosphorous which burns up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit. It is used primarily as an area denial weapon, and secondarily to incinerate enemy materials or personnel. When thrown, the incendiary grenade will emit a flammable liquid capable of burning anybody that walks in it. The flames will injure and incinerate anyone who is within the fire. It can be extinguished by throwing a smoke grenade over it. Advantages *Covers a wide area *Quick damage rate *Blocks off choke points *Excellent area denial Disadvantages *Placement is essential *Easily avoidable (if intended targets are far away) *Can attract attention for many players *Can hurt the user and his team members, even Hostages! *Smoke grenades can extinguish the fire. * The fire only lasts for a few seconds, meaning you cannot just throw an Incendiary Grenade at an area and then forget about that area for the remainder of the round. * Most expensive grenade at $600. Gameplay Tactics *''Note that tactics with the incendiary grenade are generally similar to the Molotov Cocktail.'' *Use incendiary grenades to choke points of conflict. **Alongside with the Molotov Cocktail, use the incendiary grenade on entry ways to important areas, like bombsites, to prevent enemies from gaining access. *If you can get close enough, throw the grenade behind the enemy cutting off the chance of retreat. **Also, if you are being chased, use this grenade to keep your attacker away from your position, or at least buy you some time to get away. *You can also use the smoke as cover for snipers, although the effect is not as great as a smoke grenade. **If you know where a sniper is hiding, throw the grenade at him to force him to leave his position. *Like the Terrorists who use the Molotov to cover the C4, Counter-Terrorists can use an Incendiary grenade to cover entry points to buy the defuser more time. Counter-tactics *Whenever faced with an incendiary grenade, avoid the flames unless it is absolutely necessary to pass through them (if you are quick, then the damage is non-lethal). **While risky, going through the fire can sometimes surprise an opponent who threw the grenade. However, be aware this can result in severe consequences if several enemies are encountered on the other side of the flames. *Try to shoot the enemy through the smoke (if you can see them). *Avoid standing behind the flames as many players will blindly fire through the smoke. *Take another route; the enemy may be using this as a distraction. *Camp while the smoke is thick and find a good hiding spot to take out the grenadier by surprise. *Use a smoke grenade to extinguish the fire. **This counter-tactic can also be used to extinguish a fire that was created by a Molotov cocktail. This is essential if the fire has surrounded a planted bomb so Counter-Terrorists can defuse it safely. Achievements ; Weapon Specialist Comparison to the Molotov cocktail Positive *Smaller projectile, making it possible to be thrown through tight gaps in which the Molotov cocktail cannot achieve (or at least without more precise aim)CS:GO - Fire myths investigated (Feb 27, 2014) *Will only ignite when it hits the ground (Molotov ignites 1.5 seconds after throwing) *Damages Armour more than the Molotovhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbDkyndlQGk *Slightly faster deploy time than the Molotov cocktail. Neutral * Same damage to unarmored opponents * Same damage radius * Same distance/time until explosion * Similar bounce trajectory Negative *Lower armor penetration (73.75% vs 90%) *Slower weapon switch after deployed *More expensive ($600 vs $400) Gallery Trivia *Somewhat oddly, the Incendiary grenade emits a sound when it releases the flames. However, this is probably implemented to share similar characteristics with the Molotov Cocktail and to serve as a warning to players that an incendiary grenade has released flames near their location. **This attribute hints that the incendiary grenade in-game is made of some sort of flammable liquid, rather than solid white phosphorus, which the majority of incendiary grenade use in real life. *After the in Global Offensive, all grenades received a secondary fire where the grenade will be bounced for short range throw, as well as a third medium-ranged throw (by holding both primary and secondary fire buttons). *Counting as the same type of the weapon as Molotov Cocktail, the Incendiary grenade does not has its own image on the achievement icon. Behind the scenes *Before being introduced at release date, the Molotov Cocktail was the incendiary device for both factions. *Like most grenades, unused impact kill icons in the style of Team Fortress 2 kill icons and Portal stick men figures are found in the game files. **Like the Molotov Cocktail, the regular impact kill icon (identical to the HUD icon) does not appear in-game. Any kills made with incendiary devices through impact will only have both the killer and the victim's names in the feed. External links *Incendiary grenade at Wikipedia References Category:Grenades Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive equipment Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons